gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Seekers of the Truth
''Seekers of the Truth is the third episode of Fan Specials side-series of the Gallows Hill (Series). It is Part One of the Seekers Trilogy. '' Summary 'FAMILY- '''24 years after the disapperance of Cassie Miller, older brother Kevin believes there is something more than meets the eye to her sudden disapperance. He enlists the help of his younger sister Chrissy to find clues of her whereabouts so that they may salvage what is left of their broken family. Plot ''Main Article: Seekers of the Truth/Story Our story begins with Kevin waking up and getting ready for the day. After showering and getting changed he sits on his couch and eats his cereal while watching Tom and Jerry. Realizing he only has an hour until work, Kevin gets up and puts his stuff away, while locking up his apartment. At Kevin's comic book store, buisness has been slow all day, so Kevin spends the day just reading some new comics that had just come out. Suddenly a kid named Joey, who is really good friends with Kevin, comes in. Kevin jokes about that he could have read all the comics in the store because of how slow buisness was. Joey than takes the new Batman Beyond comic from Kevin's desk, but Kevin takes that one away because he had gotten it in mint condition. Kevin then gives another copy to Joey, which he says is on him. Joey than tells Kevin that he has unfinished buisness with him, and then grabs his green lightsaber from his backpack and points it at Kevin and tells him he is ready. Kevin secretly hides his red lightsaber behind his back. Than the two have a short conversation talking in star wars quotes from Master Yoda. The two start battling with their lightsabers, while Joey has the upperhand, Kevin comes back and wins the duel. Kevin tells Joey this is why he never challenges a Jedi master, causing Joey to make a joke about Kevin's weight. Suddenly Joey's sister Katlyn comes in to take Joey home because they are going to their grandmother's next week for Chrismas. Joey goes on to tell Kevin all the annoying traits of his sister, while she criticizes him for wearing star wars Pyjamas. Kevin, who gets all serious, tell Joey that while his sister can be annoying she's still the only sister he has so he should help her whenever she needs it. Joey than leaves the store confused over Kevin's seriousness. After Joey leaves, Kevin mummurs about not taking his own advice. The next scene shifts to Chrissy working hard at the Graphical and Interior Design company. While she is working, Chrissy sees the spirit of her brother's mother in law, Lisa Webb. Lisa asks Chrissy why she hasn't moved on yet, Chrissy who is annoyed with the spirit tells her she doesn't know and tells her to go ask someone else. After Lisa disappears, Chrissy wonders why she was cursed with the ability to see spirits. Her boss Matt walks in pulling her out of her thoughts asking if she is done with the drawing since the executives are coming earlier in the morning rather than the afternoon. Chrissy silently hands him the drawing and packs up her stuff. Matt than tries to convince Chrissy to stay for the christmas party since she hasn't been to one in the 5 years since she started there. Chrissy just tells him that parties aren't her thing and leaves. Chrissy arrives home and puts her stuff down and immediantley flops down on her bed. She starts expressing her annoyance of how Lisa won't leave her alone. She quickly falls asleep. Chrissy starts dreaming about her mother yelling at a girl she doesn't recognize because of how blurry she was. Her mother screams at the girl about how she regrets giving birth to her and slaps her. Chrissy suddenly wakes up from her dream very confused. She starts having a bad feeling about this dream, and after debating for a few minutes, decides to seek advice from her brother Kevin. The scene than shift to Kevin in his apartment dressed as spock as he watches reruns of Star Trek. Then suddenly there's a knock at the door which greatly annoys Kevin. When Kevin opens the door he is surprised to see his younger sister Chrissty, who in turned is surprised by his outfit. Kevin than explains that tonight is the last night of the Star Trek Marathon. Chrissy than giggles mentioning about a time where Kevin stood in line fore 2 days straight so he could be first in line for the new Star Trek film. Kevin than invites Chrissy inside his apartment. When Chrissy enters the apartment Kevin notices that something is troubling her greatly. He than asks Chrissy if Adam's mother in law is still haunting her. Chrissy than jokes about how she can't torture Adam anymore, so she's moved on to someone who can actually see her. Kevin tells Chrissy to just tell her to go away. Chrissy than explains that she has, but Lisa just won't go away. Kevin is unconvinced that it is Lisa that is bothering her and suspects it's something else is bothering her. Kevin than questions Chrissy about what is really bothering her. Chrissy than tells Kevin she came to talk to him about the dream that she had involving their mother. Kevin than asks what kind of dream it was. Chrissy explains that in her dream their mom was yelling at a girl she could not recognize and that she yelled to the girl that she regrets giving birth to her and than slaps her. Kevin is completley stunned by Chrissy's admission. Chrissy asks Kevin if this has something to do with Cassie. Kevin than explains to her that her dream actually happened, and it was one of the worst fights that their sister and mother ever gotten into. Kevin also mentions that she shouldn't be dreaming about that since she was never there when it happened. This new also stuns Chrissy, but Kevin comes to the conclusion that Chrissy is a psychic, much to Chrissy's confusion and disbelief. While Chrissy beliefs it's a mere coincidence, Kevin thinks that Chrissy just developed powers later in life. Kevin than goes on to belief they can use her powers to locate their long lost sister. While Chrissy is still skeptical, she agrees. She than asks Kevin how they are going to do this, since she doesn't know what Cassie looks like. Kevin says their parents should have photos up in the attic, and says that next week during christmas dinner they will go and search the attic. While Kevin was going on about the plan, Chrissy suddenly got a bad feeling about all this. The story than flashforwards to a week later, with both Kevin and Chrissy arriving at their childhood home. Chrissy asks Kevin is he ready, to which he says no saying tonight will be unbearable with having to deal with their mother bringing up his past failures. Kevin and Chrissy than go to the front door and ring the door bell. Their mother Cynthia opens the door to greet her children. She hugs Chrissy and tells her about some of the modeling agencies she knows causing Chrissy to get real annoyed. She than looks at Kevin and insults his apperance, causing Kevin to get mad. After another insult from Cynthia, Chrissy then changes the subject about who else is here. As soon as Kevin and Chrissy enter the house, they are greeted by their older brother Adam and older sister Liz. Kevin questions Adam on his children's Juliet and Jimmy's abscense, but Adam says that they are with their mother Anna visiting their grandmother's grave. While Liz is talking to Chrissy about wearing make up, the family patriach Ray enters noting how wonderful it is to have all his children together again. As the family continues to talk with each other, Chrissy goes over to her father and talks to her father about a contest at work involving their baby pictures, and asks him where they are at. Ray nonchalantly says they are up in the attic. Chrissy thanks her father and immediantly left to go find one. When Chrissy enters the attic, she is shocked to discover the amount of boxes up there. Chrissy than remembers her father telling her it's the first box on the shelf. Chrissy than gets on her tip toes and reaches for the first box on the shelf, which she nearly falls trying to get. Chrissy mumurs about Kevin is going to pay, Chrissy than opens the box and starts going through the photos. As she goes through the pictures, Chrissy smiles remembering some of the good memories she had as a child. Chrissy soon starts getting annoyed, since she can't find a single photo of Cassie in the box. When she finally reaches the bottom of the box, she finds a photo labeled with Cassie's name. The moment Chrissy turns the photo over and examines it, she has a vision of a cabin deep in the forest, and sees Cassie and an unidentified man entering it. After the vision ends, a confused Chrissy starts to wonder if Kevin could be right about her being a psychic. While Chrissy was up in the attic, Kevin stayed downstairs to distract the rest of the family to give Chrissy time to search. Cynthia is seen talking to Kevin about how he should have stayed in the directing buisness, which greatly irritates Kevin. Adam than reenters the house with his teenage children Juliet and Jimmy and his wife Anna. As everyone greets Anna and the children, Chrissy reapperaed. When Liz questions where she was, Chrissy just shrugs it off and says she was in the restroom. With everyone now here, Cynthia than announces it's time to eat At the dinner table Liz announces to everyone about her new job as a make up assistant to Kim Kardashian. Cynthia goes on to tell Liz she would do much better working for Angelina Jolie because she tells Liz that working for Kim Kardashian, she would be lucky if she remembered her name. Liz automatically agrees with her mother and promises to try harder. After supper it was time for the family to pass out presents. Juliet recieves a signed poster from one direction, while Jimmy recieves the new Batman Beyond comic from Kevin. Than it was Cynthia's turn to give out presents. She handed Kevin his present first. Kevin opened his present excitedly, but his eagerness soon disapperaed when he discovered that his parents had given him his old camera that he had used to direct his films. Kevin felt anger take over his whole body, and threw the camera across the floor shocking everyone. Kevin and Cynthia get into a heated argument, with Cynthia mentioning that if he had never dropped out of being the director of Home Alone he would have been a success. Kevin angrily yells that he was the only one that cared about Cassie. Everyone is the room is taken aback by Kevin's mentioning of Cassie, all except, Anna, Juliet, and JImmy who have no idea who she is. Cynthia is furious with Kevin mentioning her name in the house. Anna questions on who Cassie is, but Adam says he will talk to her later about it. Kevin, who is extemely angry, says Anna has the right to know who she is. Kevin goes on to tell Anna, that Cassie was their sister who had gone missing over 24 years ago and says that no one in the room cared even a little bit. He than reveals to Anna that after Cassie went missing, Adam tried to commit suicide over his loss of a football scholoarship, due to injuries. Anna, who is shocked, turns to Adam and asks why he never told her. Adam defends himself by saying it was way before he met her and that Cassie was more than likely dead. Kevin goes on to accuse Adam of having no faith. Adam replies, by saying that they live in real life and not fantasies where people can be brought back to life like in comic books. Upset with the family, Kevin runs out of the house with tears in his eyes. Chrissy yells out to Kevin and starts to run after him. Chrissy who was out of breathe from running after Kevin, spotted him sitting on one of the park benches. She than goes over and quietly sits next to him. When Chrissy asks if he is ok, she is shocked to see that Kevin has been crying. Chrissy tries to comfort him, but to no avail. During their talk, Kevin reveals that when Cassie was a sophmore in high school, their mother was diagnosed with cancer. Since there was no one to help Cynthia around the house, Cassie decided to drop out of high school to help her mother. Kevin goes on to say that Cynthia never appreciated anything Cassie did for her, and often criticized her for dropping out of school, but according to Kevin, Cassie didn't mind and always kept a smile on her face. Chrissy realizes that something else is bothering, and when she questions him about it, Kevin says that he is a horrible brother much to her shock. Chrissy wonders why he thinks such a thing, since he was a wonderful big brother. Kevin than reveals to Chrissy he wasn't a wonderful brother to Cassie. Kevin than goes on to explain that as children, him and Cassie were close and he would always defend her from their parents. He goes on to say that as they grew older, he grew annoyed with Cassie because of how clingy she was to him, and so he began to ignore her as well. He than goes on to say that the night that their mother and Cassie fought, he was there as well as Liz and Adam. A flashback shows Cassie and Cynthia fighting over her decision to drop out of school. Cassie tries to explain that she did it to help her, but Cynthia get angry and tells her of her siblings successful careers and how she is doing nothing with her life. Cassie says to her mom that she's trying the best she can, but she just doens't care. At that Statment Cynthia yells at Cassie saying how she regrets giving birth to her and than slaps her right across the face so hard that it causes Cassie to fall. Cassie than looks up to Kevin for help, but while he pities her he just looks away and goes back to his video camera. Cassie who was crying, quickly got up and ran out of the house. The scene goes back to the present, where Kevin is telling Chrissy that was the last time he ever saw Cassie. After hearing the story, Chrissy herself had tears welling up in her eyes. Kevin says that if he had done something to have helped her, than Cassie would still be here. Chrissy turns Kevin towards her, so she can look at him and tells him not to blame himself. Kevin by this point was crying and just keeps sayin how it's his fault and that he just wants to see her again and apologize. Kevin than falls into Chrissy's arms letting her comfort him. The scene than shifts to two days later, where Kevin and Chrissy are walking into a deep forest. Kevin suddenly stops and questions Chrissy on why they are there. Cast *Jack Black as Kevin Miller *Amber Tamblyn as Chrissy Miller *Dee Wallace as Cynthia Miller *Robert De Niro as Ray Miller *Diana Kruger as Liz Miller *Owen Wilson as Adam Miller *Rachel Weisz as Anna Miller *Ava Sambora as Juliet Miller *Logan Lerman as Jimmy Miller *Idnia Menzel as Giselle Trivia *Setting takes place in Dallas,Texas during Christmas in the year 2013. *Despite being mentioned numerous times and shown in Flashbacks, Raven will not appear in the present time. *This is the first episode of a three episode long story arc. Category:Fan Specials Category:Episodes